Repulsive Pranks Makers
by Spica M
Summary: Podian devorar al mundo y no tenian problemas con ello, en especial si Draco lo deseaba. El Conde del cementerio con sus sirvientes "Risa" y "Juego" estaban dispuestos a devorar al mundo. Pertenece al mundo de Capriccio Farse [FW/GW/DM]


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de su autora la rubia multimillonaria que vive a muchos kilometros de distancia ignorante de lo que hago con sus creaciones

Para entender este fic deben haber leido con antelacion "Capriccio Farse"

* * *

**Repulsive Pranks Makers**

Fred y George Weasley se consideran dos personas muy originales y completamente geniales, pero más que eso, se consideraban los mejores inventores de este siglo, nadie podía superarlos, aunque los gemelos Lestrange estaban bastante cerca en inventiva.

Pero cuando el señor oscuro Lord Voldemort alias "El gran jefe oscuro", les informó que tienen permiso para abrir su tienda de bromas siempre y cuando no descuiden sus deberes como mortífagos en entrenamiento, supieron que no había límites para sus invenciones, que podían hacerlo todo, que podían devorar el mundo.

Y eso era lo que iban a hacer, después de todo, el gran jefe oscuro les dio el permiso para hacerlo siempre y cuando ayuden a la campaña europea oscura y como el mandón de Percy era el que estaba dirigiendo esa campaña con la memoria joven del jefe oscuro, era imposible que no apoyaran una campaña que les aseguraría un excelente comienzo de negocios.

La tienda de los gemelos fue desde un comienzo perfectamente bien, todo iba perfecto, debido a la forma de dirigir el gobierno mágico de una forma que nadie se dio cuenta de nada, no hubieron perdidas y los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban completamente listos para tener las grandes bromas de los Weasley para sus propias bromas en la escuela de magia.

Era el momento perfecto para seguir con su plan, aquel chico de cabello rubio los esperaba en la entrada del callejón Diagón solamente para pasar un día maravilloso.

**~RPM~**

La tienda va como viento en popa y las entregas de bromas hacia Francia con el fin de lograr atraer a los magos oscuros a la causa hace que los gemelos tengan las esperanzas de que todo va seguir saliendo bien y que tarde o temprano la tienda va a ser internacional.

El día de hoy fue completamente tranquilo y calmado, unas cuantas explosiones de bromas experimentales por ahí, una cita con Draco por allá y muchas ventas.

Les había tomado mucho tiempo entender que lo que sentían por Draco era más que amistad o compañerismo y mucho más tiempo lograr que el rubio aceptara salir con ellos, fue toda una pesadilla, pero lo consiguieron.

El día en el que los gemelos se graduaron, tuvieron que pedirle una oportunidad para salir con él y gracias a que Phineas intercedió al favor de los gemelos es que Draco les dio una sola oportunidad y hasta ahora, con Draco en séptimo año, no han fallado ni un solo día en cortejarlo.

En su cumpleaños y gracias a la enorme fortuna que ambos hicieron por su propio esfuerzo y un poco de ayuda de los Lestrange, lograron que Lucius Malfoy, alias el señor hurón jefe, les permitiese cortejar con el fin del matrimonio a Draco.

Y pensar que si su madre no les hubiera sacado de la casa ese día de navidad hace tantos años ahora estarían con alguna chica al azar como Angelina, pero Draco es sumamente mejor que ella, esos gestos de superioridad que caen a veces cuando está con ellos y se vuelve un chico completamente amable y bueno, esa mirada fría y cruel que se llena de calidez cuando ellos hacen algo lindo por él, todos esos pequeños detalles son los que más importan.

Realmente su vida estaba perfecta, podían quedarse como los caballeros del conde del cementerio y no cambiarían nada.

Hasta que la tragedia cayó.

**~RPM~**

Desesperación, ira y mucha impotencia fue lo que pasó por sus mentes compartidas cuando los que quedaron de la orden atacaron a Draco el día en el que los visitó unos días después de su graduación. Claro que Draco se salvó pero no tuvo otra opción más que huir.

Al parecer el príncipe que trae el sueño aun no acababa con todos los miembros de la orden.

— ¡estoy bien! Simplemente me vengaré de esos sujetos, así que más les vale que me ayuden aunque sean su familia—declaró Draco completamente molesto en la tienda terminando de curar sus heridas, la mayoría no tan graves pero el hechizo que le llegó y le dio un feo corte en el brazo indicaba que ellos fallaron al protegerlo aunque Draco era un mago bastante capaz.

Pero nadie aparte del gran jefe oscuro sobreviviría a una batalla de seis contra uno.

—tu sabes, Draquito querido

—que nosotros dejamos de tener familia

—cuando nos abandonaron en navidad

—así que considéranos

— ¡Dentro!—exclamaron ganándose una sonrisa cansada y aliviada por parte de Draco, a veces eso era lo único necesario para que siguieran.

—bien, entonces debemos irnos al atardecer, recuerden que la noche es el reino del príncipe que trae el sueño, el conde del cementerio solo ataca en la penumbra, ¿cierto, mis fieles caballeros?—dijo Draco levantándose de su asiento con maestría y gala siendo seguido por los gemelos.

Ver a Draco pisoteando a sus oponentes como si fueran basura era algo digno de verse, lástima que Phi estaba ocupado en las noches como para verlo, pero que se le puede hacer, a veces el príncipe que trae el sueño puede estar muy ocupado.

**~RPM~**

Hace apenas un año después de la aparición extraña y repentina del príncipe que trae el sueño, se comenzaron los rumores de un extraño sujeto que se hacía llamar el conde del cementerio y sus dos secuaces, los caballeros del conde.

El conde del cementerio se encarga de ciertos peligros completamente inofensivos pero que pueden tornarse ofensivos algun día, a diferencia del príncipe que trae el sueño, el conde casi nunca actúa solo, siempre se ven a sus caballeros usar toda clase de cosas creativas para lograr su cometido.

Por lo cual nadie se extrañó de ver la figura del conde del cementerio en ese barrio donde vive todo el clan de los traidores Weasley, con ciertas excepciones claro está.

Desde Bill hasta los gemelos, todos ellos considerados fuera de los traidores Weasley y actualmente en buenos lugares de trabajo gracias al señor oscuro.

Sin mucho esfuerzo el conde se abrió paso en la madriguera donde la gran familia se alojó durante tantos años y uno de los caballeros, "Juego" abrió con cuidado la puerta en silencio para que nadie de la familia despierte por ninguna clase de sonido mientras que el segundo caballero "Risa" mantuvo a las barreras bajas sin siquiera estar mucho tiempo trabajando en ellas y juntos, "Los creadores de bromas repulsivas" se pusieron a la acción con su conde.

El grito aterrado de los Weasley resonó en contraposición a la risa del conde del cementerio y sus caballeros.

Cuando el conde partió, solamente sus caballeros dejaron dos pequeñas notas en la puerta de la casa de aquellos que osaron oponerse a los mortífagos y ahora sufren las consecuencias.

**~RPM~**

_Estimados Hermanos Fred y George Weasley_

_Están cordialmente invitados a la boda del señor oscuro Lord Voldemort y del futuro consorte de la oscuridad Phineas Lestrange._

_La fecha será revelada con dos días de antelación._

_El lugar será en los jardines de la mansión Slytherin, el flu estará abierto y su dirección será "Mansión de las serpientes"_

_Se pide la formalidad de la ocasión y se espera el regalo correspondiente para los novios._

_Cualquier pregunta o aviso por favor comunicarse con las hermanas Bellatrix Lestrange y Narcissa Malfoy._

— ¡Llego la invitación!—gritó felizmente Fred mostrando la carta a su hermano y a la pareja de ambos que acababa de despertar.

— ¡Déjame dormir!—gruñó el rubio cobijándose de nuevo en la cama y regresando a dormir sin escuchar nada.

— ¡Déjame ver!—pidió el gemelo tomando la carta y leyéndola. Era un pergamino muy caro pero increíblemente suave al tacto, muy interesante.

—Draquito, tendremos que llevarte a que te midan para darte una túnica muy linda—murmuró cuando vio al rubio levantarse y colocarse solo una bata de dormir para ver la invitación.

—Debe ser buena pero no tan llamativa, no quiero que Phineas se queje porque atraigo mucho la atención en su propia boda—susurró Draco convocando una taza de té de la mesa de los gemelos.

—Pero nuestro lindo Draco es demasiado lindo como para no atraer la atención, además, el caballero de honor del novio debe ser perfecto—declaro George con una gran sonrisa apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su pareja.

— ¡Y tenemos el regalo perfecto!—reía Fred moviendo la tarjeta de invitación de un lado a otro con una gran sonrisa.

—en efecto, una roja, chillona y grotesca pero estoy seguro que va a adorarlo, imagínatelo, después de la boda abriendo los regalos, encuentren el nuestro, van a adorarlo—dijo George sujetando a Draco por las caderas mientras este bufaba.

—Si ya le dijeron a Phi lo que le iban a regalar significa que no será interesante el regalo—regañó Draco y Fred se colocó al otro lado de Draco con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

—de ser el caso, entonces probemos la nueva invención contigo, Draquito, si te gusta, entonces podremos hacer uno solo para Phi para que sea su segundo regalo—susurró Fred imitando los movimientos de su gemelo y regresando a la cama con Draco entre ambos pelirrojos.

—Me parece bien, en ese caso comencemos rápido para que puedan tener tiempo de "arreglar" los desperfectos—declaró Draco con una sonrisa de lado—eso claro, si es que tienen la "resistencia" para lograrlo

Los gemelos, tomándolo como un reto, se lanzaron hacia su presa que seguía desnuda para comenzar otra ronda de juegos con su amado.

**~RPM~**

Días más tarde en el periódico se anunciaba la gran boda del señor oscuro y del heredero Lestrange, un gran caos y todos los titulares se llenaron con todos los pormenores de la boda, desde la planeación con una entrevista a Lady Lestrange y a Lady Malfoy, hasta la luna de miel gracias al padrino de los novios, Draco Malfoy.

En algun punto perdido del periódico estaba una pequeña noticia sin fotografías ni nada que hablaba del brutal asesinato de los patriarcas Weasley así como la desaparición de los dos últimos hijos de la familia.

Bill Weasley afirmaba no saber nada del hecho y que sus padres y sus últimos hermanos estaban en falta de comunicación desde hace muchos años. Nunca lo dijo, pero dejó implícito el hecho de que no iba a extrañar a ninguno de ellos y que esperaba que no hallaran a sus hermanos menores.

Los gemelos no se extrañaban de este suceso, cuando Bill se enteró lo que sus padres hicieron con los gemelos, se ofreció a ayudarlos lo mejor que pudiese y se desconectó de la familia después de un muy interesante dialogo donde Bill les reiteró que la inclinación mágica de alguien no es algo que les importe, que si son familia deberían apoyarlos en lugar de desecharlos.

Había sido una buen charla por parte de Bill, actualmente siguen con contacto con él y los apoyó por completo en su relación con Draco.

Charlie Weasley afirmaba ignorar los hechos y simplemente afirmando que por la naturaleza del crimen, debieron hacer algo para enfadar al conde del cementerio y a sus caballeros, que no estaba en contacto con la familia desde lo que pasó hace años, implícitamente declaró que esperaba que su hermana estuviera muerta por ser una molestia.

Los gemelos habían hablado con Charlie y este estuvo dispuesto a llevarlos con él si lo necesitaban y conoció personalmente a los gemelos Lestrange, Phineas, Draco y al gran jefe oscuro.

Charlie simplemente vio que el destino de la guerra iba a oscilar hacia el lado del señor oscuro así que finalmente se decidió a unirse al lado del señor oscuro ofreciendo su conocimiento de dragones en caso de ser necesario y el señor oscuro estuvo complacido de contar con otra persona en sus rangos.

Actualmente, Charlie está como representante de los entrenadores de dragones dentro del nuevo sistema europeo del señor oscuro y está muy bien y feliz con sus dragones.

Percy simplemente dijo que se acababa de enterar de lo acontecido cuando le hicieron la entrevista respecto a este asesinato y que no había visto a su familia desde que comenzó el proyecto del señor oscuro de aumentar el poder hacia Europa continental.

Implícitamente simplemente declaro que no le importaban realmente si ellos morían o vivían, simplemente estaba centrado en su carrera oscura y en atraer aliados.

Al unirse al señor oscuro, Percy está trabajando actualmente con Tom Puzle en Francia para unir a los magos oscuros bajo la misma causa y le va bastante bien, aprendiendo toda clase de magia para aumentar el poder, está en contacto directo con los gemelos simplemente porque Percy y Tom dependen que los inventos innovadores de los gemelos para evitar una guerra mágica como en Inglaterra.

Los gemelos no tienen ningún problema en hacer cosas muy interesantes, tienen sujetos de pruebas dados por el gran jefe oscuro para sus bromas de guerra y nadie se queja, todo va muy bien.

Cuando entrevistaron a los gemelos acerca de la muerte de sus padres, simplemente mencionaron que no han estado cerca de ellos desde hace muchos años, que no estaban muy apegados a sus hermanos y que no sabían nada de ellos.

Nadie pudo decir nada al respecto, después de todo, ellos son mortífagos bajo el mando directo del gran jefe oscuro y nadie se opone a algun miembro de los círculos de elite y privados del señor oscuro.

El profeta nunca publico nada más al respecto, nunca se supo porque.

**~RPM~**

Los días pasaron y la boda de Phineas fue hermosa y su regalo muy bien recibido, recibieron un aumento de fondos después del regalo y eso significaba mucho viniendo del gran jefe oscuro.

Los días volvieron a ser normales y divertidos para Fred y George, las mañanas con sus experimentos, las tardes con la tienda y las noches con Draco, claro que a veces cambiaba la rutina porque toda rutina seria aburrida si durara mucho.

A veces se escuchaba acerca del príncipe que trae el sueño y otras veces sobre el conde del cementerio y sus caballeros y otras veces de los demás seres raros que aparecieron.

Pero no importaba, en especial ese día.

Hoy los esperaba un chico de cabello rojo para otro experimento, tenían que probar las grandiosas bombas crucio para saber si funcionan y cerrando la puerta de la sala de experimentación volaron algunos papeles con el mismo texto escrito en cada uno.

_"Hónrenlo y respétenlo, a nuestro gran Conde_

_Todo lo que en el mundo hay, fue solamente dispuesto para él_

_Devóralo todo, cada pedazo del mundo_

_Aún hay espacio para más_

_Repulsive Pranks Makers"_

* * *

Bueno, creo que merecen leer este fic, me tardé haciendolo para ustedes.

El lado de los gemelos y Draco, en "Master of the Graveyard (tiulo sometido a cambios futuros)" se va a explicar porque Draco tenia que seguir los pasos de su padre convirtiendose en un aliado del principe que trae el sueño, dando por origen, al Conde del Cementerio.

El título está basado en la cancion de la gula de la saga Evil Deadly Sins "Repulsive food eater Conchita" cantada por Meiko Vocaloid 1

Según la wikipedia de la saga de Mothy, Banica Conchita salva a Arte y Pollo quienes en agradecimiento se vuelven sus sirvientes, como algunos lectores espero recuerden, Draco fue con Sev al bar donde encontraron a los gemelos cuando los mandaron de la casa y desde ahi ya se podia tener una idea de lo que pasaria con ellos.

Ahora saben quien le regaló una pelirroja a Phi en su boda para hacerla perfecta.

¡Esperen el siguiente fic protagonizado por Percy y Tom "Madness of Dukes of the Darkness" Acepto propuestas para las parejas de estos dos!

En mi perfil está la votacion para el fic que se publicara cuando acabe Karakuri Burst

Gracias por leer y comentar


End file.
